Unity
by Neon Panda 03
Summary: In only 24 hours the world, Axis and Allies, have been thrown into chaos. Now, only one country stands and desperately searches for a answer to all the havoc. Dark!Hetalia Character Death Reference to Hetaoni. Rated T for mentions of Violence. Can be interpreted as Slash.


**A/N: I'm just going to say this now, this is my first Hetalia Fanfic so I apologize if it's not that good .. I hope you enjoy it ^u^. **

* * *

**24 Hours.**

All it took was 24 hours.

What a cruel world we live in.

It all started with Russia.

Personally, Russia has always scared me but I never thought he was capable of doing something like this.

America and Russia had been fighting recently about something in their past and America must've threatened Russia out of anger.

Then, this morning America awoke to the sound of explosions and debris flying through the air. Russia had panicked and declared war; I heard he cried when he announced the attack.

America survived, barely and he knew he was going to die soon. I guess the thought of him dying at the hands of one of his own Allies was too much to bear. Only minutes later America sent out nuclear weapons towards Russia, and towards himself. Instantly, Russia and America died.

The sky turned red, which was followed by natural disasters all around world. Japan was hit with a tsunami; England was bombarded with hail, and so on. Wind hit record-breaking speed it was as if the world knew what was coming, as if it could sense the incoming chaos.

Only about an hour later England was laying beside America. His heart filled with agony and rage. Tragedy, love, and the need for revenge make people do stupid things. England was terrified and thought he was next.

He launched attacks at France and Canada. France died instantly; Canada lived but refused to fight back. I heard Canada went to see America's body and eventually died holding America.

Guilt must've overwhelmed England because after he saw France fall he set his house on fire and burned.

Spain, Austria, The Nordics, The Baltics, and many more were hit with the crossfire. Most of them died slowly, painfully.

Now, China was all alone. He was the only Allie left. He was in the middle of a crisis and when people are in a crisis they look for someone to blame. Japan, was the person he blamed. It took a few hours to convince himself that what he was doing was the right thing, even though deep down he knew it wasn't.

Japan simply layed down and let China defeat him, he didn't want to live in a world shaken by misery.

Then it was me and one more.

Germany.

My beloved Germany had become ill. Whether it was the stress from his surroundings or the nuclear weapons, I'll never know.

"_Italy..._" He croaked out, feverishly.

"_I'm sorry to leave you alone_." His last words.

I've never cried so hard in my life.

I couldn't help but remember a dream I had; it was so similar to what just happened. I remember it perfectly, due to a string of coincidences we all ended up in a mansion and we were being killed one by one. In the end, it was only me and it was my entire fault.

I'm still wondering...

How did we end up like this, we were all so pathetic, so vulnerable. Our vision clouded by our selfish fear. We forgot who we were, what it means to be united.

None of us wanted this.

I don't want to live in fear, misery, and despair. My Germany is gone, all my friends are gone, everyone is gone.

_Now, here I sit._

_A top,_

_Of the bloody, burnt world._

_Alone._

_Memories,_

_Are the only things keeping me,_

_Alive._

But, I don't want to live; those days are gone and will never come back.

I don't like using guns but, this seems to be my only way out.

In my sweaty palms I hold silver bullets. Carefully I load the gun, and wrap my hands around the trigger.

**1**

**2**

**3**

I pulled down on the trigger, I have less than milliseconds left. But, in the little span of time I saw something.

I saw Germany, Japan, and the Allies smiling, getting along.

Their hands reached out towards me.

We were not ready to live in a world on our own; we were not ready to make our own decisions.

Now I must leave and return to where ever I came from.

There we will have world peace.

There we will have...

**Unity**.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it sucked xD. However, I hope you like it ^u^ . I usually like fluffy stuff but when it comes to Hetalia, for some odd reason, I like it dark and painful xD. Please Review~ **


End file.
